HADES vs GHIRAHIM
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: Hades VS Ghirahim! This story takes place AFTER The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. Link has defeated Demise and Ghirahim has been sent to to Underworld, where he meets Hades. Ghirahim is extremely angry at Link for destroying his master, and wants Hades to send him to the Underworld as well. Hades says that he will do that for him, on one condition...
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! This the first fanfic I've written in English, so if you see some grammatical errors or other things, I'm sorry! English isn't my first language XD**

**Hades**

Better known as the God of the Underworld. He is very famous thanks to the Greek Mythology and is often used in a film or book. In 'Percy Jackson', Hades is a normal man, and sometimes a fire-demon, and he looks very different in Clash of the Titans.

In this story, I use Disney's Hades from "Hercules" because I found him very funny. He talks a lot, is usually cheerful in a scary way, but his mood can change in a short amount of time.

**Ghirahim**

Demon Lord Ghirahim. This strange demon appears in Skyward Sword and has only one goal: to revive his master, the Demon King Demise.

Ghirahim is, as they say, really fabulous with his sleek suit, his diamond earrings and his beautiful robe. His hair is white and his skin is pale. Usually he also wears purple eyeliner to make himself even more fabulous or creepier. You never know what to expect when the Demon Lord is near.


	2. A Beautiful Day

It was a beautiful day in the underworld.

At least, what you might call a beautiful day.

For Hades it was a beautiful day, he was sitting on his throne, watching how the souls floated towards the beautiful green river of death.

"What a beautiful day for _moi_! _Moi_, Hades, God of the Underworld!" he said happily to himself as he ran his hand through the blue fire on his head.

The God of the Underworld just had his eyes shut tight to sleep for a moment, when two strange little creatures rushed into the room.

"Hades, Master!" screamed the thick, pink creature. His tail swished behind him.

Hades sighed deeply and annoyed. "Pain and Panic, what the hell?!"

The green creature looked frantically at him. "Someone's here! Someone's coming across the river Styx!"

Hades sighed again. "That happens every day. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But Master!" groaned pink creature. "He's not dead!"

Then Hades's eyes opened a little further.

"What did you say?"

"He's coming, master! The undead man!"

"And our ferryman Charon?! Isn't he doing anything to stop him?!"

"N-no master!" Panic responded. "The undead has threatened him.. Err.."

Pain and Panic looked at each other. Pain then whispered:

"The undead has threatened Charon to lick his face if he did not bring him to the other side of the river..."

Hades jumped up.

"That makes no sense! Who is this crazy person?!"

"H-he's a demon, master," said Panic anxious. "A demon from another world!"

Hades looked at the two in horror and then let himself fall into his chair laughing.

"A demon! I will tell you, he will never ever get past my Cerberus. Nobody ever gets past my Cerberus."

Pain and Panic looked at each other and then fled.

Hades shook his head. "Idiots," he muttered.


	3. The Realm of Twilight

(earlier that day ...)

"Ugh. Where am I?"

In the black forest of the underworld, someone was lying on the ground. It was a demon with white hair and a red-yellow jacket. He wore long, white gloves and had blue diamonds as earrings. The skin of the demon was strangely pale.

The demon got up and he looked around. There was a large sign in front of him that read: THE REALM OF TWILIGHT.

"Oh, clear enough," chuckled the demon, and he stepped into the shadowy realm.

Everywhere he looked he saw black, leafless trees and it was dark and foggy. Indifferent the demon walked through the forest and looked around. Why he was here, or how he got here, he did not know. The last thing he could remember was that Demise pulled a sword out of his chest. He had thought that he then alongside Demise could help dominate the world, but this turned out not to be the case.. And after that he appeared in this weird world.

The demon walked brisk and then stumbled upon a river. Carefully he bent over the river and looked into the water.. He saw forms of dead bodies below the water's surface and some even seemed to look at him. They were all floating along with the flow of the river and didn't seem to be alive. The demon grinned and walked to the edge of the river as he looked cheerfully at the bodies. Then, he came across another sign.

**RIVER: THE STYX**, it said. And below: **PLEASE WAIT FOR THE FERRYMAN TO COME**.

The demon rolled his eyes and then sat down. He looked curiously at the water and then held his hand above it. Grinning, he slowly lowered his hand into the water.

Suddenly one of the bodies in the water gripped his hand. The body looked horrible and groaned creepily. The demon wasn't scared or startled at the sight of this ghostly figure, but grabbed the arm of the dead himself and pulled him onto the shore.

The dead did not expect this and moaned even louder as he lay writhing on the bank next to the demon. With a cheerful grin on his face the demon took out a pitch black, sharp sword and held it to the throat of the winding body.

"Can you deliver a message to the ferryman?" the demon asked smoothly.

The corpse looked at him with big, white eyes without pupils, and then looked at the sword. It groaned quietly and tried to crawl back to the Styx.

But the demon grabbed the corpse again at its half-digested arm.

"I hate to say things twice, sir Corpse. So listen up: CAN YOU DELIVER A MESSAGE TO THE FERRYMAN?!"

The corpse groaned and nodded cautiously.

"Beautiful!" the demon said cheerfully. "Listen, I want you to tell him to come right away, okay? I don't want to be here all day. I don't to be kept waiting, so hurry up."

The corpse nodded again, and when the demon pushed it back into the Styx, the corpse did not know how fast it was to get away from the demon and began to swim along with the flow of the river, past all the other dead silent, floating bodies.

The demon grinned darkly and picked some of the withered grass.


	4. Demon Lord Ghirahim

Not much later, a small rowboat arrived. It sailed against the flow of corpses and in the back of the boat sat the ferryman. It was a man, or rather, a skeleton with just small layer of skin covering his bones, as thin and gray as a layer of dust. He had a paddle in his hand which he slowly got the boat forward with.

The demon stood up when he saw the boat.

"Hey! Ferryman! Hurry up!" the demon said brandishing.

As if the ferryman had not heard him, he continued to row at the same pace and eventually docked at the shore. He looked at the demon with his hollow eyes and held his hand in front of him as if he wanted the demon to give him something.

"What do you want?" the demon responded as he looked at the hand of the ferryman.

The man pulled out a roll of parchment and handed over it to the demon.

"Hm.."

The demon rolled it open.

"A single trip to the other side of the Styx costs one obol. Give this to ferryman Charon and remember to keep your arms and legs inside of the boat. It is also not allowed to touch the water."

The demon rolled the scroll back up and looked at the ferryman. The ferryman looked back, but even this lifeless skeleton seemed not to feel very comfortable with this demon around.

Then the demon burst out laughing.

"One obol?! You want me to give you money? Hahaha! I don't think so, mister Charon! You're going to take me to the other side of the Styx, and you will do it all for free!"

Charon looked at him, then shook his head. His bones creaked unstable. He held his hand in front of him and this time the demon did not look happy.

Suddenly he grabbed the ferryman and pulled him close. The boatman let out an inhuman scream, but this didn't scare the demon at all. With his pale face close to that of the ferryman he whispered:

"Do you know what happens when you won't do what I say, Charon?"

The skeleton cried softly.

"Do you know? Well? I'll tell you..."

The demon looked darkly at the skeleton. Suddenly the demon opened his mouth and a creepy, worm-like tongue came out. The skeleton groaned again and tried to get away when the tongue almost touched his face. Then the demon curled his tongue back into his mouth and let go of the ferryman. Despite the fact that the ferryman had hollow eyes and just barely had skin on his face, it was extremely clear that he was frightened as hell. He did not know how fast he had to crawl to the other side of the boat.

"Then we will not experience such best things, Charon," the demon grinned.

The boatman nodded quickly and motioned for the demon to sit down. The demon got an excited look on his face and cheerfully sat down in the boat.

"Nice that we agree!" he said cheerfully. "And uh, now we're going to spend this boat trip together, let me introduce myself."

His eyes were dark, his mouth formed a creepy smile and his snow-white hair fell over his face.

"My name is Ghirahim. Demon Lord Ghirahim."


	5. The Deal

"MAAAASTEEEER!"

The hair of Hades began to glow red, and he was squinting not to scream with rage.

"What do you want, Panic?!" he said annoyed.

Pain and Panic came running up awkwardly and bowed down to him.

"Master, the demon, he- he's got past the Cerberus!"

Hades stared at him with fiery eyes.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

The hair of Hades was now completely red and his blue skin also started to get a red tint. He kicked Pain and Panic out of the way and walked to the edge of the Styx.

"And then where is this so-called demon?!" he said angrily. "I'm telling you, if you're making a fool of me then-"

Suddenly, a devilish laugh echoed through the underworld. Pain and Panic made fearful noises and held each other tightly. Hades hair was blue again and started to soften up. A puzzled look appeared on his face.

He, the God of the Underworld, got the creeps because of this laughter. And that never happened.

Hades narrowed his eyes and then saw the rowboat with Charon appearing out of the mist. He clearly saw that Charon was rowing frantically... And then he saw the demon who stood up in the boat. He stood with his hands resting on his sides looking at the ferryman, recommending him to go faster. Hades jaw dropped when he saw this. This demon was not dead indeed, but also not really alive. Because it was a demon! But what was he doing here?

"Just hurry up at once, mister ferryman!" said the demon grinning broadly.

Charon did what he could, and his bones creaked. When they docked at the underworld, the boat bumped against the shore. Charon sighed in relief.

"We're here!" the demon said cheerfully.

He jumped happily boat and landed right in front of Hades. Hades still had that puzzled look as he watched the demon. Grinning, the demon held out his hand.

"Good day, Demon Lord Ghirahim. Lord Ghirahim for short."

Hades grabbed the hand of the demon and shook it.

"Hi. Name's Hades, King of the Dead, God of the Underworld."

"God of the Underworld, eh?"

Ghirahim let go of his hand and began to walk around in Hades's throne room.

"Nice place you have here," he said.

Hades teleported himself this time in front of Ghirahim.

"Say, what? Demons are not allowed here!"

Ghirahim's cheerful grin vanished.

"Oh no, and what are these?"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly he held Pain in his right hand and Panic in his left hand at their throats.

"M-MASTEERRR!" Pain cried.

Ghirahim bowed his head and looked darkly at Hades.

Hades looked to the other direction with a scoff.

"These are my slaves, you can murder them if you want."

This made Pain and Panic groan in fear and Ghirahim laughed.

"I like you, Hades," he said and left the two monsters loose, who fell hard to the ground. "But why am I here?"

Hades looked vaguely at him. "I just wanted to ask you!"

"Well," Ghirahim thought for a moment. "The only thing I can remember is that my master was alive, and I became the Sword Spirit. And then I was here-"

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"OH NO!"

The demon had fiery eyes and shouted. Hades looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. There really was something wrong with this demon..

Shouting, Ghirahim stomped around the room and even the dead in the underworld got the creeps.

"My master has been defeated!" Ghirahim then shouted. "But how is that possible?! That damned Link! I'll kill him! I'll destroy him! I'll stab him and I'll trample him! I WILL EAT HIM ALIVE!"

Pain and Panic hid behind Hades who obviously didn't understand what this demon was talking about at all.

"Uh.. Yeah. Hey, mister demon, take it easy, okay?"

The next moment it was dead quiet and Ghirahim stood right before Hades with his sword against his throat. Hades swallowed and Ghirahim glared at him.

"Shut up or I'll cut it open, Hades," he hissed.

Suddenly, Hades began to chuckle. "For if you didn't notice, demon, I'm a god and can not die. Surprise!"

Ghirahim growled angrily and lashed out with his sword, but Hades suddenly disappeared in black fog and reappeared a few feet away. Ghirahim growled again.

"Listen, demon, I have a good idea," he said. Carefully, he walked up to the demon. "Look, um.. I am the god of the underworld, king of the dead, yeah? And you... you would like to see someone dead. What was his name... Link, right? Yes, you would like to see him dead huh? Well, here's the deal: I make sure that Link will suffer forever in the underworld, and YOU... "

Ghirahim looked at him quizzically. Hades cleared his throat.

"YOU are my new gatekeeper. In the underworld, I mean," he said.

Ghirahim did not seem to understand it yet.

"Look," Hades went on. "You are the one who got past my Cerberus-"

"You mean the three-headed dog?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That wasn't really that hard. That dog began to howl in fear when I yelled at him."

"And that's why I need you, Ghirahim. You are in the underworld, and you won't ever get out. But I can give you a task here, AND kill your enemy. Then everyone's happy, right?"

Ghirahim scratched his head and thought.

Hades, king of the dead. Ghirahim, the gatekeeper. No, that didn't sound right. But wait...

A small smile appeared on his face. Then he nodded to Hades.

"Well, if you give Link a place in the underworld, I will take the place of Cerberus."

Hades laughed. "Beautiful! Then we agree!"

He took a contract out and a quill which he gave to Ghirahim. At the bottom of the contract there was a stippled line.

"Mark there, then it's settled.."

Ghirahim grinned. "With pleasure."

He wrote: _Mendax_.


End file.
